Walk you Home
by ShowHaru
Summary: A couple of snap shot tender moments between Matthew and Seychelles. fluff filled songfic to CanadaxSeychelles! They needs more love lol! Please enjoy! Rate K just in case!


**Well I was bored and while getting writers block on my other story I decided to write a cute songfic to my favorite pairing CanadaxSeychelles ((MatthewxSey))!! I just thought that this song fit them so well o_O though I can think of a few others that would fit them too lol but this one popped on my playlist first ^^;; The tragic events that are mentioned in this songfic were NOT written to offend anyone((War of 1812 and violent tsunami stricks))!! I sent my prayers to the families that lost family in the tragic tsunami hits in East Africa and the Somali Islands on December 29, 2004. **

**Things written in italics= lyrics of the song**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own any of the characters they belong to the amazing creator of Hetalia!! And I do ****NOT**** own the song and/or lyrics used in this story, they belong to the band Karmina!**

**~**~**

_Slow down, what's on your mind  
It's alright, I'm on your side  
I hate to see your injury, I wish that you could transfer all  
Your pain to me_

He really couldn't take much more of the pain. His entire body was bruised, battered and broken from the constant battle between his brother and himself. He didn't understand why Alfred was fighting him…all he knew was that his older brother had finally snapped and decided to take on the other nation and seize control over his home. Burying his head into his hands, Matthew dropped to his knees and enjoyed the bitter silence that he found in his own thoughts.

'Why Alfred…why are you doing this? What will it prove?! Is it because you believe that your right? That everyone should listen to you…join you? Was I wrong? Was Arthur wrong too? Maybe you're right…maybe I should just give in…' Matthew choked out a gasp when he felt a pair of thin but strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a soft voice whispered into his shoulder.

"It's alright…"

Letting out a shuddered sigh of relief, Matthew recognized that soft accented voice. Taking a deep breathe, he breathed in her calming, soothing scent that he had grown fond of over the years.

Sunlight and freedom.

Resting a bandage hand on top of her thin hand, Matthew leaned back against her thin frame; relaxed by how strong she felt against his back when he felt so weak. "Sey…" His voice was ragged, broken…alien to his own ears. He felt her gently clutch his hand in hers and could feel her tremble.

"Matthew…I can't stand to see you like this…I-I….don't want to see….you…get hurt anymore." He could feel her burying her face into his shoulder, felt her tears soak through his shirt. His heart felted like it broke in two when he heard her take a shuddering gasp of air as she cried silently....cried for him…for everyone…

Pulling away from her warmth, Matthew turned around and met a pair of watery brown eyes that held all the sadness and sorrows that most likely reflected in his own. "Sey…" Closing his eyes, Matthew leaned into her and rested his forehead to hers; soaking in the warm of her skin, the feel of her breath against his face and the sound of her gentle whispers of worry, comfort, love, and fear.

_Stay here, it's ok to cry  
Let me, help you make it right  
Let's turn up our radio, let the bands remind you that your not  
Alone  
We all get low_

Wrapping his arms around her, his aching bruised body soaked up the warmth of hers and finally felt like he was home. "It's alright…I'm here." He heard her whisper when he sunk his head into the safe haven of her shoulder, clinging, anchoring himself to her body as if he feared that he would drift away. He really didn't know how long he stayed like that, resting in his arms, safe and protected. But she didn't complain or budge, just hummed gently to him and ran his fingers through his hair, soothing his tired heart, comforting him like a mother would do for a scared child. Seychelles was like a haven, warm and calm like the tropical ocean that surrounded her, compared to all the violence and chill that had settled within Matthew. He was glad that she was here…that she had traveled from her calm shores to the bitter cold wilderness just to comfort him when he needed it the most. Sighing heavily, Matthew curled closer to her body and allowed himself to be lulled by the sounds of her voice, soft and soothing like the waves that wave up against the sand, and soaked in the warmth of her skin, like the bright sun that shined down from the crystal blue skies.

For once, for as long as he could remember, he wasn't alone…

_Even the brave may depend on someone  
The moon only shines with the help of the sun  
It's not as safe when your walking alone  
I'll walk you home_

She really didn't know when she started to depend on someone other then herself but, as Sey sat down on the lonely shores gazing out into the ocean, the feeling of loneliness slowly crept into her heart; unannounced and unwanted. It had been 3 years since she had last seen him. She was beginning to forget what he looked liked, slowly began to forget the way he sounded, the way he smelled, the way he would look at her like a blind man seeing for the first time. Even though it was a cloudless day and the sun was beating down on her, she rubbed her arms as if trying to banish a chill from her skin.

'The moon only shines because it reflected the rays of the sun' someone once told her when she was younger. Being still young, Sey always thought that was a silly. Why couldn't the moon shine on its own? Why did she have to rely on the sun's strength to make her glow?

'Now…it doesn't seem so silly…' she thought sadly as she stood up, dusting off the sand that clung to her shorts and gazed off into the endless sea. 'If I was the moon…then HE must be my sun.'

They were very much like the sun and the moon in Sey's mind. Complete opposites even in appearance. She was of sunshine and sand and the he was of endless forests and babbling streams. Where she was a constant, he was either hot or cold, always changing. Where he shared the same blue eyes and blond hair as his father, she shared the same dark eyes and black hair as her mother. Pale skin versus tan skin. Bashful but determined meets energetic and stubborn. Laughing softly, Seychelles couldn't find a common ground that they shared other then the fact that they both were raised by Francis.

'_Oh well…he's probably forgotten all about me by now. It's been a while since we last spoke. I wonder what he's up too…_' As she started to make her way down the shoreline back home, she could have sworn she heard her name being called. But that was silly since she was the only person on this side of the island. It was just her, the ocean, the sand, and the sun.

"Sey! Hey Sey!"

Wait….someone WAS calling her name.

Turning on her heels, Sey turned around and saw a frazzled looking Matthew running up to her. When he finally reached her, he bent down resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breathe. "Wow…I'm getting out of shape." He whizzed out as he gave her that crooked grin that she grew to adore. And in all honestly, if he thought he was out of shape, Seychelles needed glasses because she saw nothing wrong with him at all. He looked just like she remembered him from the last time she saw him; tall, fair skinned, slender but muscular. When he finally straightened up, Matthew scratched the back of his neck bashfully and tilted his head to the side. "You shouldn't be out here all alone, ya know. You might…umm..fall and hurt yourself on a rock or som-" Seychelles cut him off by tackling him and hugging him tightly around the waist. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Matthew stared down at the smaller nation and chuckled lightly.

"Well hello to you too."

Smiling into his shirt, Sey looked up into a pair of bemused blue eyes. "Hello, care to walk me home?" she chirped out happily, as she let him go, staring up at him with bright eyes.

Laughing, Matthew took her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers, enjoying how her small hand fit so well in his and how much he missed this tiny, happy nation they called Seychelles. "Of course."

As the two started to walk down the beach, chatting happily away about everything and anything, the sun was slowly setting in the horizon only to be greeted by the moon.

_Suns out, but it feels like rain  
So I will, illuminate your day  
I'm afraid I'm losing it, what's it gonna take for me to get  
Through this  
We'll get through this_

The rain….it keeps falling…falling down down…down...I'm drowning…they're..drowning..

She began to choke soundlessly as if gallons of water were filling her lungs; pain like a thousand shards of glass shooting down into her stomach at each breathe she took in. She couldn't move…couldn't breathe…the sound of the rain filled her ears…her body…her soul. Just when she felt the darkness start to swallow up everything, she felt a warm hand rest on top of hers and that familiar smell of earth, mountain air and that the unnamed scent that she had come accustomed to describe as Matthew. "You'll get through this…I'm right here."

"M-mathew…I'm so…c-cold…" she coughed out as she tried to get some kind of warmth from all the blankets that were piled on top of her. She felt the bed shift as Matthew crawled onto the bed with her and she squeaked out a protest when she felt cold air hit her when he moved the covers only to become silent again when he curled up against her, pulling her close against him. "I know…it'll be okay." He couldn't believe how cold she felt. Normally Sey was either always warm or so hot that he thought she was suffering from a fever.

But she was always like that.

That was just her…nature…just all her…to be warm like the sun. Now, she felt like death itself. She was shaking, her teeth chattering and her normal rose tinted lips were a shade of pale blue. "I-I feel like…I-I'm los-…" she shivered violently and buried herself deeper into the covers, letting out a silent sob against Matthew's chest.

"It's okay…it's….okay. We'll get through this…" Matthew whispered into her hair, holding her tightly in his arms. He tried to reassure her but even he wasn't too sure if it would be okay anymore. The sudden tsunami that had hit the east coast of Africa and Somalia Islands had devastated everything it had touched.

Seychelles was one of them.

Now, here she was in his arms, shivering…damaged…afraid and all he could do was stay with her. Tell her that it would be all right. When he felt her finally stop shivering and heard her breathing stabilized, Matthew pushed back her hair from her face and gentle wiped away the tears that remained on her sleeping face. Smiling sadly down at her, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Rubbing his nose against hers he tried to get comfortable as best as he could, seeing as she was holding onto him so tightly, and tried to settle for what he knew was going to be a long night.

_Need the band to play the song  
Someone's had to keep you strong  
It's harder when your on your own  
Success is not the same alone  
Can't have up without a down  
Need the straight to have the round  
I'll provide the harmony  
Your song is best accompanied…_

Shutting off the radio, Sey settled back against Matthew and stared up at the starry sky. "I like that song."

"Really couldn't see that seeing as every time it comes on you scream like a groupie and turn it up. I think you scared all the wildlife away, eh." Matthew said chuckling only to grunt out in pain when Sey hit him in the chest, giving him a stern look. "Shut up, it's a good song! And it's cute!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Seeey~"

"Hmph!"

"Seeeyyy~"

She turned her head away from him, trying to put a strong defense. Matthew just shook his head and smiled at the smaller stubborn nation. Just when Sey thought, that she was putting up a good front and standing her ground, it was suddenly torn down without warning when she felt him lean in and press his lips against her cheek and blew a wet raspberry against the side of her face. "Oh my god Matt! Nooooo!! S-stop!!!" she choked out as she laughed, trying to pushing him away from her. "

"Sorry can't hear you over your pouting remember?" He laughed as he continued his assault only to laugh even harder when she let out another one of her loud squeals and breathlessly said through her own laughter, "Okay! Okay I forgive you!" Still snickering, Matthew stopped is unmerciful assault and sat back, giving her that crooked grin. Rubbing her face with her coat sleeve, Sey tried to give him a dirty look but the attempt was foiled by the huge smile that was quirking up the corners of her lips.

"Bloody bastard…you're a terror to the world. Haven't the slightest clue why I love you."

Tilting his head to the side, Matthew gave her the same sad, pouty look that she was previously doing and whined out, "Aww, but I like being a terror. And you love me because you can't stand being without me." Swatting him with her hand, Sey clutched her tongue in disapproval and gave him a gentle smile.

"True, I guess I'll keep you for now."

Chuckling, Matthew leaned in and kissed her forehead, electing a gentle content sigh from her, then moved down and brushed his lips against hers. "Does that mean I can keep you too?" She shivered when she felt his breath feathered across her moist lips. Sighing breathlessly, Sey pressed herself closer to him and whispered softly, "You don't even have to ask that…"

"I'll take that as a yes then…" he whispered back, and pressed his lips back onto hers, feeling her body sink into his with a content sigh. Though they could never be together forever… being as he will have to go back home to his people and she would have to go back to her island…but just in this moment….they could just pretend they could.


End file.
